


Player Name

by Lyumia



Series: Player Control [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Name Changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyumia/pseuds/Lyumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barret has some thoughts about the former SOLDIER and the player.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Player Name

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything.

Barret Wallace was a man easily coaxed into a fight- not that he wanted to set that kind of example for Marlene, but when a man's pride took a hard hit to the jugular sometimes they just had to fight back even if it was hopeless.

As hopeless trying to leap out of a TV and give a certain someone a good shake.

Barret barely stifled his laughter as the blonde leader of their party glowered hatefully at the player huddled in a bundle of blankets, grinning sheepishly back at the SOLDIER, the two locked in an intense staring match.

Well, Barret mused distractedly, he'd be mad too if someone renamed him _Prozack_.

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, I probably won't be able to rename any of them, but I picked out some anyways because, to me Cait Sith will always be Cat Shit.


End file.
